Commercial
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: One-Shot  'Do I have to ask for permission to do this, too' the raven head asked and her warm breath tickled the older woman's skin, leaving a weird but not unknown feeling in the pit of her stomach.


**Commercial**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated:** T (For hinted sexual actions)

**Summary:** Commercials, the TV-watcher's worst nightmare. Yet it seems that said _nightmare_ is a great help for one Natsuki Kuga.

**Pairing:** Shizuru x Natsuki

**Note:** I am very sorry that I didn't update in ages, or even posted anything at all. I want to write, but I somehow can't push myself into doing it.

**Note 2:** This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

The room was engulfed in darkness, just being illuminated by the mild light from the television. A sudden scream made one of the two shadows on the couch flinch and it moved closer towards the other in black wreathed person. Emeralds lit up in amusement.

The raven head never would have thought that calm and collected Shizuru Fujino was such a scaredy-cat when it came to horror movies. Putting an arm around her partner's slender form, Natsuki tried hard to keep the smirk from her face. Another blood curling scream emitted from the black box before the movie was interrupted by a stupid commercial about body lotion.

The crimson eyed woman sighed and a small smile came to her lips. "What, did that film really scare you?" As fast as it came it was wiped from her face.

"Natsuki should know that I do not enjoy these kinds of movies the way she does."

"And still you watch them with me every time I ask you out to a movie night."

The chestnut blond stood up and made a huffing noise before turning towards the kitchen. "I will prepare some tea to calm my nerves before the movie starts again." But before she was out of sight she gave her girlfriend a mischievous look. "Or Natsuki will have to pay later." Needless to say said girl just nodded.

Soon the sounds of running water and cabinets being opened and closed were heard and Natsuki made herself comfortable on the couch again. A man talked about safety on play-yards in a commercial about insurance. `_That's why I prefer watching DVDs_´, the biker thought and switched the channel. She heard the pot making a sizzling sound and was about to switch channels again when something caught her attention. When Shizuru entered the living room again she noticed the smirk on her companion's face.

"What is amusing Natsuki so much I wonder?" She sat down and took her cup of tea, sipping some of the green liquid and putting it onto the table again. The smirk disappeared from said girl's face, but the glint in her eyes did not.

"What, do I have to ask for your permission to smirk or what?" Before Shizuru could answer though, Natsuki moved towards her, her face being just mere inches away from hers and her lips hovering above the one's of the crimson eyed beauty in a mocking way.

"Do I have to ask for permission to do this, too?" the raven head asked and her warm breath tickled the older woman's skin, leaving a weird but not unknown feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not able to resist the unspoken invitation, Shizuru closed the distance and felt the other pair of lips turning yet into another smirk.

Natsuki pulled out her mobile during the kiss, took a picture of them without her lover noticing it and put it away before they parted again. The horror movie that had continued a while ago again was ignored. The chestnut blond moved over the body of her loved one and let her fingers wander through silky black strands of hair. Before she could do anything more though she was stopped by two soft hands holding her wrists in place.

"The last time we started it on the couch it took me the whole day after that to clean the living room. I even had to throw away the red wine stained carpet." Honey-coated laughter filled the still dark room and crimsons glittered in amusement.

"Shall we move into the bedroom then?" Another kiss was the answer.

"Lead the way", Natsuki said while she switched off the TV and picked up the cup of tea, "I'll just send the e-mail with the sketches to my boss."

"Make sure to hurry or you have to buy yet another carpet again." Shizuru winked at her before disappearing into the bedroom.

The biker shook her head and sat down in front of her computer. She had sent the e-mail hours ago. Plugging in her mobile Natsuki couldn't prevent a smile forming on her lips. `_Maybe commercials are of use after all._´

A few minutes and some clicks later she found herself besides her lover; both locked in a passionate kiss. "What took Natsuki so long?", Shizuru asked in one of their short breathers.

The raven head moved her arm around the chestnut blond's waist and grinned at her. "Couldn't find the sketches."

"You're such a bad liar, Natsuki."

She got a kiss as an apology. "Guess you'll just have to wait to find out."

"Ikezu!"

The sound of laughter was soon replaced by a whole raft of other noises.

_One week later~_

"I can't see where we are going." Natsuki snorted and led the taller woman down a staircase.

"That's the point of blindfolding somebody, you know?"

Shizuru was nearly loosing her patience. Nearly being the keyword. Her girlfriend had been leading her through the city for almost ten minutes now and they still hadn't reached their destination.

The sounds of traffic were replaced by chatting when they entered a building. The chestnut blond was sure some of the people were giving them weird looks, but Natsuki didn't seem to mind them.

"Close your eyes", the raven head whispered into her ear and Shizuru obeyed. She felt the blindfold being taken off and itched to know why Natsuki was making such a big fuss over…whatever she was making.

When they came to a halt Shizuru was allowed to open her eyes and she nearly gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Hello Shizuru."

"Shi-chan!"

Her parents were standing in front of a table and as she looked around she noticed that they were inside a café. Her eyes searched for emeralds, but the owner was nowhere in sight and before she could wonder about Natsuki's absence any more she got pulled into a tight hug from her mother, which she gladly returned.

"What are you doing here?", Shizuru asked her parents, but her father just shook his head, his shoulder length brown locks bobbing up and down.

"How about we sit down before talking about why we are here?"

As the Fujino family was having what seemed to be a nice chat about a certain topic, Natsuki was sitting a good distance away, observing the reunion with a melancholic smile.

"Looks like there's a soft heart under all these layers of ice after all, hm?", came the all so familiar voice of a certain redhead and Natsuki didn't even have to turn around to recognize its owner.

"Is there something you need, Mai?"

"Let me see; you're sitting at the counter and I happen to be the owner of this establishment so yes, there is something I need. The usual?"

Natsuki sighed and gave her best friend a small smile. "Yeah, thanks."

When the busty redhead returned she sat down besides her friend, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Natsuki shoved the arm away and took her cup filled with black colored goodness. God, she loved coffee.

"No. And don't you have work to do?"

"Mikoto can handle the kitchen alone for now."

Two heads turned around when the sound of laughter filled the shop. Emerald met crimson and Natsuki nodded, bidding her friend goodbye and walking over to the Fujino family. She sat down and was greeted with a kiss to her cheek from Shizuru, who looked like a child to Christmas.

"How did you do that?", the taller woman whispered into her ear, trying to get the big, uncharacteristic grin from her face. Natsuki knew that it had been Shizuru's biggest wish to visit her parents, who she hadn't seen for nearly a year now. Her mother had gotten sick all of a sudden, but she couldn't go to Kyoto because of her job. And a flight through Japan wasn't cheap either.

"You remember the movie night last week?"

"I certainly do, but why has lovemaking something to do with this?"

The raven head choked on her drink. "Not that!" A blush crept over a face as she stole a glance at Shizuru's parents. The two tried to pretend that they didn't hear that last sentence.

"When you were preparing tea I saw a commercial which said that the best picture of two people kissing would win. And we happen to be the winner of said contest with this", she pulled out her mobile and showed the picture to Shizuru, "shot." A lopsided grin was plastered on Natsuki's face at her lover's more or less dumbstruck expression.

"We found two air tickets in our mailbox and got a phone call from Natsuki-san, who said that you wanted to visit us but couldn't. So we accepted the offer and that's why we are here now."

"Natsuki is just fine, Mrs. Fujino."

"Then call me Yukiko, too."

The biker smiled, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from the crimson eyed beauty.

"Ikezu. You didn't tell me anything."

"Hey! It was a surprise after all."

The room was filled with laughter yet again and Shizuru couldn't have been happier in that moment.

* * *

**Translation:** _Ikezu_ (Kyoto Accent) - Meanie

* * *

That's pretty much it. I'd say it's a very open ending, or no ending at all, but yeah. You can imagine what could happen next ;)

I hope you enjoyed reading this, and for the people who read my K-ON fic: I at least started the 6th chapter xD

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
